


День Голландско-Американской дружбы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Mention Russia/America
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У России снова есть повод для ревности - Америка стал уделять подозрительно большое внимание Нидерландам. Похоже, он снова отмечал один из своих нелепых праздников...





	День Голландско-Американской дружбы

День этот был особенным.

Нет, ничего сверхъестественного не произошло — ни землетрясений, ни пожара, ни войны, ни каких-либо конфликтов… Хотя, нет, тут я покривлю душой — конфликт всё же был. И не абы какой.

Россия сидел на своём месте, нахохлившись, словно больной воробей. Несмотря на свой донельзя жалкий вид, он излучал почти осязаемую ауру угрозы, и желающих приободрить его пока не наблюдалось.

Брагинский был таким подавленным неспроста. Сегодня весь день Альфред, вырвавшись, наконец-то, в большой мир, не обращал на него ровным счётом никакого внимания. И это было весьма обидно.

А ещё Россия банально ревновал.

С самого приезда на саммит Америка особое внимание уделял Нидерландам, мирно сидящим с краю у окна и беспрестанно курящим. Американец подсел на ближайший к нему стул, постоянно пытался завязать диалог. На жалкие потуги Альфреда Тим де Вард косился странно. Похоже, про себя нидерландец решил, что его сосед по столу малость… самую малость… не в себе. А иначе зачем приставать к незнакомцам и отвлекать их от бренности бытия?

Таким образом прошло три часа. Людвиг мужественно вёл собрание, не отвлекаясь на Америку и других возмутителей спокойствия. Но всё когда-то, да кончается. Так и терпению немца подошёл конец.

— Verdammt in die Hölle, Alfred! — не выдержав, рявкнул он и, когда притихшие страны вдруг вспомнили, что они, вообще-то, на саммите, а не на базаре, мрачно процедил: — Перерыв.

Россия неподвижно выпрямился на своём месте. Его красивые фиолетовые глаза сияли лихорадочным огнём, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. То, что он зол, было видно невооружённым глазом. Людвиг трусливо повёл плечом. Слишком свежи были воспоминания. Массируя ладонями заболевшие виски, немец вышел. Венециано проводил его встревоженным взглядом и незаметно выскользнул следом.

Другие страны тоже разошлись кто куда. Иван проводил Альфреда прищуренным взором и последовал за ним, решив проверить, что будет делать янки, думающий, что остался один.

Альфред же времени не терял. Змейкой проскользнув за нидерландцем в парк, он медленно побрёл следом, стараясь не упустить его из виду.

Тим явно занервничал, хотя и старался не показывать это. Он остановился в тени высокого раскидистого дуба и закурил, пытаясь справиться с охватившим его напряжением. Америка осторожно подошёл и встал рядом.

— Э… Доброго утра, — не совсем уверенно протянул он. Желание завести беседу с Нидерландами постепенно уменьшилось — главным образом потому, что мрачный нидерландец явно не жаждал его общества.

— Дня, — лаконично буркнул, словно отрезал, Тим.

— Да, точно… А как… как дела? — почему-то Альфреду стало не по себе. Парк был безлюден, и никто не придёт ему на помощь, если что.

Впрочем, янки не был уверен, что ему бы помогли, даже если бы кто-то был.

— Отлично, — ещё более нелюдимо отозвался Нидерланды. Судя по виду и тону, которым это было сказано, данное «Отлично» можно было легко перефразировать в «Да отъебись ты уже!» и с чистой совестью удалиться, оставив Варда наслаждаться тишиной и свежим воздухом.

Но Америка уже давно славился своей упёртостью. Если он что-то решил, значит, он это сделает — и плевать, что кому-то, мягко говоря, неприятно в его обществе. Особо непрошибаемым американец становился, когда попадал во власть очередного праздника. Тогда уговорить его отказаться от своих планов было что-то сродне подвигу. Даже Ивану не удавалось добиться этого.

В общем, в силу всех своих недостатков, Альфред поступил именно так, как и предполагалось. Вместо того, чтобы откланяться и уйти, он подошёл ближе и попросил закурить.

— Ты куришь? — удивился Нидерланды, на миг даже забыв о том, что общество янки ему неприятно. Он повернул голову и с лёгким любопытством посмотрел на Альфреда.

— Нет, но всегда хотел попробовать, — решительно заявил тот.

Тим пожал плечом и достал из кармана смятую пачку.

Альфред закашлялся уже после первой затяжки, и Вард кинул на него полный насмешки и презрения взгляд. Решив не испытывать судьбу, янки просто встал рядом, искоса разглядывая нидерландца.

— Что-то не так? — поймав этот беспокойный взгляд синих глаз, поинтересовался Нидерланды, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.

— Нет… Почему ты такой злобный?

Тим настолько удивился, что даже перестал курить и пускать дымные кольца во все направления:

— С чего ты взял, что я злобный? Просто мне неприятно чужое общество. Я предпочитаю компанию родных или самого себя.

— Вот как, — тупо протянул Альфред, не зная, что сказать. Да уж, не задался его день голландско-американской дружбы. Похоже, Варду было глубоко наплевать на все дружественные праздники — главное, чтобы его оставили в покое.

— Прости, я, наверное, тебя отвлекаю…

— Да, есть такое, — не стал делать секрета Нидерланды. Он снова вернулся к своему излюбленному занятию, и в воздух взвилось несколько разных по величине колец. Они плавно поплыли по воздуху и уже скоро скрылись в густой молодой листве.

Альфред поддел носком ботинка какой-то камешек.

— Так я… пойду?

— Иди.

Пробормотал что-то вроде «До встречи», Америка потопал к зданию саммита. Тим де Вард оказался нелюдимым и весьма холодным в общении человеком, но был тот, кто составлял нидерландцу разительный контраст. Россия. У своего друга и любовника Альфред желал найти утешение неудаче.

Однако всё было куда тяжелее…

Россия почему-то был страшно обижен. Он холодно посмотрел на бедного янки и медленно отвернулся, давая ему достаточно времени для того, чтобы понять, каким идиотом он был всё это утро. Разобиженный, Иван продолжал дуться и дома, пока американец (от отчаяния, не иначе) силой не затащил его в постель и не показал, что для ревности нет адекватной почвы.

Но всё это происходило уже далеко за полночь, день странной голландско-американской дружбы кончился, и началась новая история, которой здесь не место…


End file.
